A Struggle From Afar
by NightAngel4.5
Summary: Kiba strays from dying while his snowfalled city starts killing off the wolves.  Rated T for bloody violence and brief strong language.


**A Struggle From Afar**

The sky was covered in a grayish-blue colour as if an immense storm was approaching over the horizon. The immensely deserted ground lay thick with non-glistening white snow, almost appearing akin to light-coloured ash, due to the drastic light snowfall that has been occurring for the past two years.

The population of untamed individuals, known as human beings, roams the world in a much less populated state than they were way before the fall. Further creatures, unknown to humankind, wander the earth looking for involvement in relationships with equivalent or other species.

But unbeknownst to most species, that in this utmost moment in time, one of the main species that has roamed the earth ever since the dawn of man is about to vanish, and with out this species the humanity is surely going to end.

The car drove off from one of the last remaining cities on earth. The two people, in their twenties, inside the car remain quiet until they were unseen by the towns people guarding the entrance to the city.

Sky, who was driving the vehicle, peered over to the person sitting in the passenger seat. He saw a depressing look on his face.

"Why do you look so discontented, Kiba?" Sky asks him.

"Oh, it's nothing to be concerned about. Just keep driving," He answers. So, Sky just turns his head back onto focusing what's ahead.

"I'm just so glad we got out of there before anything drastic happened"

Back In town, the roaring towns people line the center of an area in front of a large building. On a stage in front of the mass, there stands a man yelling out to the crowd.

"It's the wolves I tell you!" stammers the man. "They're the ones killing everything! They're the ones devouring our food supply!"

"YAHH!" the crowd yells.

"What we need to do is slaughter those blood-thirsty killers!" he yells to the crowd again. "We need to… hey look! It's one of them!" he yells and points to a wolf that is passing by.

The crowd turns around, looks at it and charges forward. The wolf then starts running off when the person on the stage takes his gun out and shoots the wolf. The wolf falls to the ground bleeding, and dies. Everybody stares in amazement.

"Now everybody…" the man starts. The crowd turns to him. "Lets get moving!"

The mass then turns around and charges towards the back of the city, where everybody knows that the wolves are hiding there. The people in the crowd carry their knives and as well as their pitchforks, but most of all they carry their shotguns.

They reach the backside of the city and stop. They notice nothing is around. It was all-quiet for a matter of seconds.

Suddenly, a heard of wolves appears out of nowhere. They have confusing yet startling looks on their faces.

The man that was on the stage was in front of the mass. He quickly changed his angry look into a mid-evil grin.

He then takes out his shotgun, points it at a wolf, and pulls the trigger.

The vehicle keeps driving away from the city. Kiba lifts up his head.

"Turn around," Kiba sort of mutters.

"What?" Sky asks confusingly.

"I said turn around," Kiba said again with an angrier tone.

"What? What for?" Sky asks a second time in a worrying state.

"They have started it!" Kiba answers to him. "They've started killing! And it isn't other humans!"

"Than who is it?!" Sky practically yells.

"It isn't a who…" he stops. Sky stares at him, waiting for an answer. "It's the wolves." While staring at Kiba, He notices that he is getting angrier at every mentioning of it.

Sky then comes to a complete stop and turns around.

"Hold on," Sky says to Kiba. He the slams on the petal and "ZOOM" the vehicle goes. It's only a matter of minutes when they see the entrance to the city.

Sky turns his head to look at Kiba. He sees him getting angrier and angrier, than before, at each passing moment.

In the city, people fall to the ground with blood covering them and then die off. Most of the wolves start to limp and then fall to the ground with blood covering them, like the humans, and then die peacefully. Remaining is about nine humans and only one wolf. The wolf stands furious with cut and bruises all over it. One of the humans left standing is the man that was the leader of the crowd in the beginning. The man is also covered with cut with blood leaking out. His left arm is shattered.

The man puts a grin on his face. He picks up his gun, points it at the wolf, and says: "I win." He then pulls the trigger. The wolf falls to the ground. It tries to get up once more but then falls back down and dies.

Suddenly, a vehicle, unknown to all the people standing alive after the battle, appears out of nowhere. The man sees two men sitting in the vehicle. It appears to be Sky and Kiba.

"Who are you?" he asks them.

Kiba stands up and yells to the leading man: "You! You're the one behind this!"

Kiba then jumps out of the car and lunges toward the man. Kiba takes out his right fist, opens it, and there it appears to be claws coming out of his fingers. The man then steps back to where his backside is touching a building. The man looks as if he is going to have a heart attack.

Kiba reaches out and entraps the mans neck next to the building with his claws. The claws that Kiba has are pieced into the building's wall. The man drops his gun.

"Leave this city and never come back… or else." Kiba tells the man in a low voice. He then takes his claws away from the man's neck. Kiba then turns around and starts walking away.

The man then drops to the ground, sighing with relief. He then picks up his gun and stand straight up. He then points the gun at Kiba and says to him: "Not in my lifetime!" Kiba turns almost around.

The man then pulls the trigger. Kiba falls to the ground.

"No!" Sky yells then jumps out of the vehicle to come to Kiba's aid. Sky then looks up at the man and says to him: "You sick bastard! How could you do this to them all!"

The man puts another grin on his face. He then falls to the ground and suddenly dies.

The snowfall starts getting faster and more worse than it was before.

Sky stands up and looks in another direction. He peers about fifteen to twenty feet ahead of him. There standing lays a white wolf. They both stare at each other for about four seconds. Then the white wolf turns around and walks into the oncoming blizzard where in a matter of moments the white wolf disappears from site and the world.


End file.
